First & Only Lover
by Mystik Angel 85
Summary: A love story. One shot. just little thoughts and times. AH. Canon Couples.


**Disclaimer: Do not own anything**

First and Only Lover

"Come on guys, you can do better than that." Alice kept yelling at the boys. We were sitting on the bleachers watching the boys with their football practice.

Alice Cullen was my best friend since I moved here a year ago and she helped me get settled. She was dating Jasper Whitlock who was on the football team, so that is why I am sitting watching the guys train. This was my afternoon routine, Alice was barely five feet, she has short spiky black hair, she petite and beautiful. Unlike me.

Our other best friend Rosalie was the opium of beautiful; she was on the field with the cheerleaders practicing their routines.

Since I moved here I have out grown my self conscious ways but that was not just with the help of my best friends, there was also Edward Masen, Alice's cousin who had been adopted my her parents after the accident three years ago.

After I moved to Forks he told me that he would show to me how beautiful every chance he got.

I knew from the first time I saw him that I was in love with him. But I didn't expect him to return my feelings seeing as he is an Adonis.

But I was proven wrong, thou it took him nearly two months to get the courage up to ask me out on a date. And Not as Friends.

That night we went to the meadow and confessed our feelings to each other.

That was over ten months ago.

***

Sitting on the couches in the Cullen's living room we were watching the boys playing Halo, Edward had his hand up the back of my shirt rubbing small circles. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and he was quiet content with her there. Emmet and Rosalie were curled up together. Things were easy. It was good that we were all friends, and lovers.

***

We had just graduated and would be heading off to College next year, Edward and I to Dartmouth, Jasper and Alice to NYU and Emmet and Rosalie to California.

Edward and I had bought an apartment near the campus. Well Edward's parents actually bought the apartment for us and Esme did the Interior design. I just hope that we will still be together in the future. I wouldn't want to disappoint them.

***

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked me. I looked up at him and smiled while nodding my head.

"As I will ever be." The doors in front of us opened and Charlie placed my arm in the crook of his as he lead me down the aisle to the love of my life.

I could believe I was marrying Edward today, after being together for so long, we had graduated College last month and Edward would be doing his residency starting next month in Seattle close to our family and friends.

All I can remember is saying "I do" and then I heard "I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Edward Masen you may now kiss the bride" and Edward lifted my veil and smiled, and kissed me. I heard Emmet and Jasper whooed in the background and a slap in the back of their heads from their partners.

***

I looked down at my son, for the first time, and smile he looked like his father, bronze colour curls. The nurses took him then to put him in the nursery so I could sleep.

Today Anthony Masen was born.

***

Over the years Edward and I had Two girls and another boy, we also have three grandchildren and one on the way.

But we won't see that one. Though we didn't know that.

We laid down to sleep, wrapped up with each other like we always sleep, thou today was different, we wouldn't wake up.

***

Two Daughter and their brothers stood in front of the graves.

Renesmee and Carli stood forward touched their fingers to their lips and placed them on the gravestones, whispering "Miss you Mum and Dad" Then Anthony and Charlie wrapped their sisters up in to hugs and walked away with the rest of the people.

The Tomb stones read

Isabella Marie Masen

"Bella"

_Loving mother, wife and friend._

_Tantum Diligo_

13 September 1988 – 20 July 2073

Aged 84

Edward Anthony Masen

_Loving Father, Husband, son and Friend_

_Tantum Diligo_

20 June 1988 – 20 July 2073

Aged 85

**AN: I know that this is not like my other stories, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


End file.
